The present disclosure relates to resistive memory, and more specifically, to vertical bipolar junction transistors for accessing an array of resistive memory elements.
Resistive memory material may be used in resistive memory elements. Resistive memory material changes phase when electrical current is applied at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. Different phases of resistive memory material may be characterized by different resistive properties, which may be used to indicate data, i.e., a logical “1” or “0.”